


Let Me Tell You About My Cuz'

by viperscreed



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cannibalism, i have writers block and this is what my brain wanted to work on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry bout that but if you think I’m bad you should meet my cousin!” PT Cruiser laughed.</p><p>Sequel to What's In A Name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You About My Cuz'

“You know, Gob, if you ever want to crash somewhere that isn’t a dump you can have the spare to my place.” PT Cruiser offered with a smile and leaned over the bar to poke the ghoul. Her dark eyes glowed with warmth behind her glasses.

 

 

“I’m alright where I am.” Gob insisted. She’d been offering him the spare key since she got the place and he honestly was getting close to accepting even if the robot made him nervous.

 

 

“Come on, I’m barely ever there and Wadsworth sometimes knocks shit over. You’d be doing me a service by watching over the place!” She tried to convince him. She just wanted to get him away from Moriarty, at least for a little while.

 

 

“Hey zombie, get me a drink!” A drunken man yelled as he stumbled to the seat beside PT Cruiser.

 

 

Before Gob could say anything PT Cruiser had slammed the tip of her blade into the bar top, almost colliding with the man’s hand. The man nearly fell out of his seat and turned to glare at the unnaturally pale woman beside him.

 

 

“The hell’s your problem.” He slurred.

 

 

“You must be new, we don’t take kindly to that kinda talk here.” PT Cruiser said, a smile on her face. She’d give him one chance.

 

 

“What talk, was just telling the shuffler to do his job. If you don’t like me take it up with that sheriff of yours.” The man grumbled.

 

 

“Let me put this another way,” She began putting an arm around the man. “This is my town and I don’t take kindly to that kinda talk now you can either clean up that mouth of yours or I take one of your fingers.”

 

 

“You’re fuckin’ nuts, I don’t need this!” The man exclaimed as he stumbled out the door and hopefully out of Megaton.

 

 

“Thanks PT but you need to stop scaring off business, could you try being calmer?” Gob asked watching as three other travelers got up and left.

 

 

“Sorry bout that but if you think I’m bad you should meet my cousin!” PT Cruiser laughed.

 

 

“You have a cousin?” God asked, PT Cruiser had always done well by him and Megaton but he wasn't sure if he could handle two of them.

 

 

“Yeah she lives out on the New Vegas strip!”

 

 

^*^*^*^

 

“Hey there Powder Gang, it’s good to see you again!”

 

A small group of men, smoking near a stone outcropping, looked up at the ledge to see a woman looking down at them. Her skin was almost glowing in the afternoon light, her bluish hair was cut short and greased up. Her eyes were hidden by the glare off her glasses and she was teetering on one of her feet with her hands rested on her hips.

 

“Just kidding, I hate you fuckers!” With that cheery yell a gunshot rang out and one of the men dropped.

 

The rest scattered, hiding behind varies boulders and bits of wreckage. All but one of the men collapsed before she dropped down, her breath coming out hard as blood stained her clothes. The survivor of the group tried to shoot her only to hear the treacherous clack of the gun jamming. He dropped the gun and watched with wide eyes as the woman knelt beside one of his friends and tore open his shirt.

 

She clawed as his chest until her fingers dug into his flesh and she pulled a chunk out of him. She shoved the hunk of meat into her mouth and choked it down, the front of her throat bulging a bit. She stood, holding herself a little straighter now with the meat settling in her gut. She held up her arms and turned her blood stained face to the sky.

 

“Bipper’s back baby!”


End file.
